This invention relates generally to shelving and more particularly to a novel construction for adjustable shelving which provides substantially closed, crevice-free connections with associated corner support posts.
Adjustable metal shelving is well known. Typically, such shelving is of the so-called "knock down" type whereby the shelving can be easily assembled and adjusted as desired. Such shelving is typically a flat metal shelf with corner portions, and includes some type of corner connections to interconnect and hold the shelving onto corner support posts.
In many types of adjustable shelving arrangements, the corner connections are formed integrally with the shelf and include corner supports which can receive and securely clamp onto corner support posts. In order to provide a tight arrangement, a frustroconical member is inserted into the corner supports with a narrower section on the top and a wider section on the bottom. These frustroconical members fit into the corner supports and clamp onto the corner posts. One such typical arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,111 as well as its continuation-in-part U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508.
Another type of adjustable shelving includes a flat metal shelf with corner portions. Separate corner connectors are attached to these corner portions. The corner connectors include an arrangement to receive the corner posts. By way of example, one such arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,511. In this latter arrangement, the shelf includes truncated corners with corner connectors clamped onto the truncated corner. Each corner connector includes a frustroconical shaped hole which receives a sleeve mounted on a corner post to securely retain the shelf on the corner posts.
In order to provide adjustability to the shelving, there are typically included various engaging relationships between the corner posts and the corner connectors whereby there are a plurality of spaced apart indentations on the post defining different vertical positions for the shelving. A projection is formed on each corner connector which can engage into the respective indentations and retain the shelving at the desired vertical position along the corner posts.
One of the problems with the prior art adjustable shelving, concerns the complexity of the corner connector arrangement. Typically, there are numerous crevices, corners, and open joints between the shelf, the corner connectors, and the posts. In order to eliminate the open joints and crevices which can collect dirt, complex arrangements are necessary, such as in the aforedescribed patents. For example, utilization of the frustroconical sleeve with interlocking sections as described in the aforementioned patents is an extremely costly clamp arrangement which requires a very large capital investment, and increases the cost of the shelving.
A very effective method of joining the shelves to the corner posts would be the utilization of a simple U bolt. However, a U bolt when in proper relationship to a corner post, forms a valley which is readily available for collection of dirt. This is especially objectionable when the shelving is to be utilized in connection with food or hospital services, or other places requiring sanitary conditions. Thus, the valleys and crevices between the U bolts, the corner posts, and the shelves, which are readily available for collection of debris and dirt, provide unsanitary and unacceptable conditions. Furthermore, such shelving must be readily adjustable and easily disassembled, and it should also provide sufficient support for heavy duty usage.